The renewal of the Individualized Library Services for Physicians in Office Practice project will refine and extend a system of continuing medical education featuring individualized educational packets developed within a library setting based upon review of duplicate prescriptions gathered from physicians in the office practice environment. The system has been pilot tested and there is evidence demonstrating the acceptability, responsiveness, and effectiveness of the method for facilitating changes in physician prescribing behavior. Renewal goals are threefold: closure of ongoing commitments to participating physicians; refinement of the educational system, and extension and adaptation of the system. Goals will be realized through a series of interrelated studies which will: reinforce conclusions derived from the original set of participants by gathering and analyzing additional participant data; examine refinements in the system to decrease the physician's time requirements and shorten the turnaround time required for the educational response; and study the generalizability of the system by testing it with resident physicians in a family care center and by placing it within a community pharmacy setting. Factors contributing to the viability of the renewal project include: physician interest, demonstration that the method employed is sensitive enough to identify educational needs, availability of packet materials, indication of physician behavior change, development of new roles for library personnel, need to shorten physician time requirements and turnaround time for preparing the educational material opportunities to improve feedback variety, and the potential exportability of the system.